Smíření
by patolozka
Summary: Když se Lord Voldemort té osudné červnové noci zmohl na poslední pomstu svým dvěma úhlavním nepřátelům, sám ani netušil, že jeho kletba nebude mít ten efekt, který očekával.


**Smíření**

Autorka: **Patoložka**

Friendship, Humor, Mystery, poklidná povídka, možný preslash

**Postavy:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagallová, Luna Láskorádová, Poppy Pomfreyová

**Popis příběhu:** Když se Lord Voldemort té osudné červnové noci zmohl na poslední pomstu svým dvěma úhlavním nepřátelům, sám ani netušil, že jeho kletba nebude mít ten efekt, který očekával.

Příběh navazuje na kánon prakticky v celém rozsahu, avšak zvesela ignoruje smrt Severuse Snapea, protože byla nesmyslná a zcela zbytečná, a i některých dalších postav.

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k této povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

**A/N:** Toto je jiný příběh než Pomněnka, více jsem se tu zaměřila na samotný kánon a postoj Harryho a Severuse k sobě samým i sobě navzájem. Stejně jako v některých mých jiných povídkách jsem se rozhodla, že nebudu respektovat překlady některých jmen. Proto se tu setkáte s Lunou (Lenkou). Myslím si totiž, že si své jméno plně zaslouží. Není to tak, že bych si českých překladů nevážila, některé vyloženě zbožňuji, ale občas se mi některé změny zdají zbytečné a proto si ponechávám kouzlo libozvučné angličtiny a původního nápadu JKR.

Vznikalo v průběhu čtyř dnů. Celkově má povídka 15 stran textu a skoro 6tis. slov.

ooOoo

Bílé stěny, bílé závěsy, bíle povlečené postele, nemocniční pach, ano, chápete správně, jsme v bradavické ošetřovně. Ticho přehluší jen téměř neslyšné oddechování dvou ležících osob. Jsou tu již dlouho jedinými pacienty. Už od závěrečné bitvy, ke které došlo před dvěma měsíci. Jak šel čas, ošetřovna se vyprazdňovala, jen oni dva zůstali. Ne, že by nechtěli odejít. U těch dvou by to všichni očekávali ze všech nejméně, protože jakoukoliv nemocnici či lékařskou péči svorně nenáviděli. Oni prostě nemohli odejít.

Zprvu měli hodně návštěv – Hermionu s Ronem, samozřejmě, celou rodinu Weasleyových, učitelský sbor, studenty, ministra a další vlivné lidi – ovšem, jak postupoval čas, ubývalo i návštěv. Proč také, že? Vždyť jejich stav byl stále stejný…

ooOoo

_Ten večer poslední bitvy Voldemort v chroptící chýši odzbrojil Severuse Snapea a ve víru vzteku, že se mu pokusil vzdorovat, na něj seslal kouzlo, které ho odmrštilo přes celou místnost. Severus se svalil na zem. Z ran na hlavě, krku i na těle mu začala prýštit krev. Voldemort byl spokojený s tím, že se mu podařilo porazit právoplatného majitele bezové hůlky, a následně se přemístil pryč, aby nechal tam Severuse ležet a zemřít. Ani si nezkontroloval, jak na tom je. _

_To ovšem netušil, že se za stěnou skrývá Harry Potter. Rychle ke svému profesorovi přešel a pokusil se ošetřit jeho zranění, jak nejlépe uměl. Mezitím se Snapeovi zachvěla víčka a on otevřel oči. A uviděl je – ty zelené oči, které měl tak rád. Které se mu vysmívaly i ve snech, či spíš nočních můrách. Smaragdově zelené oči jeho kamarádky Lily, i když právě teď si jasně uvědomoval, že se dívá na jejího syna Harryho Pottera. Připomenul si Brumbálovo přání a vše, co musí udělat, a předal Potterovi své vzpomínky. Jeho stav mu bohužel více nedovoloval, protože následně znovu omdlel. _

_Harry ho tam nechtěl tak nechat a zároveň ho nemohl přenést na hrad, kde zuřila bitva, a proto jeho tělo odlevitoval do vedlejší místnosti na postel a uvrhl na něj statické kouzlo, které našla Hermiona během roku v knihách. Díky tomu se všechny tělesné funkce velmi zpomalily a on mě dost času přivolat ke svému učiteli pomoc._

_Běžel zpátky do hradu, aby naplnil svůj osud a konečně zabil tu stvůru. Z viteálů už zbýval jen Nagini a i s ním si nějak poradí. V Brumbálově pracovně si prohlédl Snapeovy vzpomínky, a pak se vydal do zapovězeného lesa vykonat svou oběť. Jaké bylo však Voldemortovo překvapení, když na Harryho Pottera neúčinkovala ani druhá smrtící kletba. Boj opět začal. Smrtijedi se od svého pána začali odklánět, už si nebyli tak jistí jeho vítězstvím. Když Neville zabil Nagini a Harry uviděl, jak Temný pán zakolísal, postavil se proti němu a řekl mu vše. O svých rodičích, o sobě, o Brumbálovi a hlavně o Snapeovi a jeho roli v této válce. Prozradil mu, kdo byl muž, kterého si Voldemort držet tak blízko. Sdělil mu i pohnutky jeho činů, i to, že sám Voldemort skutečný život, přátelství a lásku nikdy nepochopí._

_Voldemort běsnil, byl vybuzený do nejvyšší míry, když se jejich hůlky propojily v posledním kouzle. Ano, Harrymu stačilo obyčejné Expelliarmus, aby dokonal dílo, které jako jednoroční započal. Ovšem netušil, že se Voldemort zmůže na poslední odpor a pomstí se dvěma lidem, kteří mu zničili jeho vysněný život – jeho cílem byl Harry Potter a Severus Snape._

_Zelené světlo se vsáklo do bezové hůlky, když ji zasáhl rudý proud z té Harryho. Starodávná hůlka Voldemortovi vylétla z ruky a on padl k zemi. Harry ji v letu vítězoslavně zachytil, ovšem ještě než se stihl usadit prach z jejich zápasu, ležel na zemi i Harry a nehýbal se. Nebyl mrtvý, ne, jen nebyl ani mezi živými. _

_Všichni slyšeli Harryho řeč, a když prohledali bradavické pozemky a okolí, aby našli všechny živé, objevili i tělo Severuse Snapea ve stázi. Madam Pomfreyová Harryho kouzlo zrušila, avšak došla ke zjištění, že se Severus Snape také neprobouzí._

A proto tu teď leží jen oni dva, téměř už stálí, pacienti.

Mezitím vším se život začal vracet do normálních kolejí. Bradavice už byly skoro opravené a očekávaly začátkem září další nové i dřívější studenty. Ředitelkou se stala Minerva McGonagallová a obnovila i celý učitelský sbor. Jen Lektvary jí dělaly starosti. Sice přemluvila Horáce Křiklana, aby místo zastával, ovšem stále doufala, že se Severus Snape uzdraví. Byl pro ni nepostradatelný jako člověk i jako kolega.

Hermiona dostala vytoužené místo na Ministerstvu v Oddělení pro dohled nad kouzelnými tvory a Ron se přihlásil do bystrozorského výcviku. Arthur v práci povýšil a Weasleyovým se vedlo dobře.

Poppy dělala, co mohla. Zkoušela různá kouzla i lektvary, a nejednou si povzdechla, že kdyby tu s ní Severus byl, jistě by se věděl rady. Avšak i vědomí toho, že tento tvrdohlavý mistr lektvarů by se jen tak nevzdal, ji popohánělo kupředu. V nemocničním křídle se u jejich lůžek vystřídalo už tucet odborníků z Anglie i cizích zemí. Prováděli nejrůznější techniky diagnostiky a léčby, a přeci se žádnému z nich nepodařilo přijít na příčinu jejich problému, či jinak zlepšit jejich stav.

Jediná Luna Láskorádová k nim vcházela s úsměvem. V ruce nosila luční květy a tvářila se trochu nepřítomně. Sedla si mezi jejich postele zakryté závěsy a začala ševelit o tom, jaký měla den, co dělají rostliny a zvířátka a hlavně o všech možných kouzelných tvorech, které potkala. Při odchodu na madam Pomfreyovou vždy povzbudivě mrkla a vyhopsala ven. Kdo ví, možná, že tahle zvláštní osůbka věděla něco, co ostatní ne.

ooOoo

Harry Potter otevřel oči. Probudily ho sluneční paprsky a cvrlikání ptáků. Jakpak by také ne, když ležel pod stromem v trávě. Zamrkal a zmateně se rozhlédl. Byl v zahradě plné květů. Nad sebou uviděl větve košaté jabloně. Mohl slyšet i bzukot poletujících včel. Vše bylo tak jasné a přeci… Ano, vše bylo až příliš jasné. Oči ho z toho světla začaly bolet, a tak je přimhouřil.

Posadil se a otáčel hlavou kolem dokola. Tohle místo mu připadalo povědomé. Na druhé straně zahrady uviděl domek. A ještě dál stály další a další. Byla to celá vesnice. A pak mu to došlo – byl k Godrikově Dole, na zahradě u domu svých rodičů. Ale co tu pohledává? Jak se sem dostal a také proč? Na to neznal odpověď. Jen kdyby ho tak nepálily ty oči. Promnul si víčka a dal si hlavu do dlaní. Chtěl o tom všem přemýšlet.

Měl pocit, jako by ho šálil i sluch, protože za sebou uslyšel zašustění látky, a potom i tiché kroky. Narovnal hlavu, otevřel trochu oči a pomalu se otočil. Necítil se v nebezpečí. Mále oči vykulil a zalapal po dechu, protože o kmen jeho jabloně se samolibě opíral Severus Snape, ruce měl založené na hrudi. Byl to stejný Snape, kterého osobně znal. Jeho temný nepřístupný učitel Lektvarů, a přeci byla jeho tvář něčím jiná. Uvolněnější, možná mladší, vrásky ne tak výrazné, bledost tváře ustoupila i v tomto přesvětleném prostředí. Jediné, co zůstalo, bylo jeho černé oblečení.

Chvíli se na něj díval, než Severus Snape promluvil. „Také přemýšlíte, co tu děláte, pane Pottere? A hlavně proč tu jsem i já?"

„Pane, já jsem teď vlastně úplně zmatený," odpověděl po pravdě Harry. „Máte pro to nějaké vysvětlení?" zeptal se nadějně.

Severus se ušklíbl a naklonil hlavu na bok. Pak se zahleděl na dům a kývl k němu. „Poznal jste ho, že ano?" spíše poznamenal, než že by se ptal.

„Ano," vydechl Harry.

„Dům vašich rodičů. Lilyino útočiště před Voldemortem. Vždy jste ho toužil navštívit, že?" položil otázku Severus.

Harry polkl a přikývl. Už měl na jazyku otázku, než ho Severus Snape předběhl. „Pro mě se stal noční můrou i kletbou zároveň. Tady jsem ji naposledy spatřil, a přesto se tento dům pro mě stal symbolem odhodlání pro zničení Temného pána. Něco stálého, na čem jsem lpěl. I já jsem se toužil někdy vrátit," dokončil Severus.

„Pane, takže naším společným cílem bylo dostat se sem?" zeptal se Harry po chvilce zamyšlení.

„Přímočarý jako vždy. Ano, myslím si, že ano."

„Ale co se stalo? Tohle není skutečný svět, že?" podivil se Harry.

„Ne, není," pronesl Severus a rozhlédl se znovu. „Ovšem to, co se stalo, mi musíte říct vy. Já si naposledy pamatuji, že jsem vám předal své vzpomínky, a pak jsem omdlel," potvrdil Harrymu jeho obavy.

„Aha," řekl Harry a zamračil se. Mysl měl otupělou, jako by mu na ní leželo stádo slonů. A i když se mlha začala trochu zvedat, ještě to nebylo úplně dobré.

„Když se projdeme, třeba to bude lepší," navrhl Severus a podal Harrymu ruku, aby mu pomohl na nohy. Harry jen udiveně nadzdvihl obočí a Severus se ušklíbl. „Copak, myslel jste si, že mám srdce z ledu?" řekl, ale vůbec nevypadal překvapeně.

„Po pravdě, ano, pane," odvětil Harry. „Nikdy jste mi nezavdal příčinu myslet si opak."

„Jistě," potvrdil Severus, „ovšem myslím si, že po tom, co jsem omdlel, jste si ledacos uvědomil…"

„To ano, profesore," řekl Harry a zčervenal, ač to v tomto prostoru teprve teď vypadalo, jako by jeho tváře ožily. Tím rozjasněným světlem bylo vše daleko světlejší, než ve skutečnosti.

Rozhostilo se ticho. Vykročili směrem k domku a Harry se mračil, jak se snažil si vzpomenout. Zavřel oči a skoro zakopl, kdyby ho Severus včas nevaroval.

A pak uviděl obrazy minulých událostí – myslánku, les, zelené světlo, Albuse, boj a nakonec střet s Voldemortem.

„Už si vzpomínám, pane," řekl Harry, ale oči neotevřel. „Poté, co jsem si v Brumbálově myslánce prohlédl vaše vzpomínky, jsem vyrazil do lesa, kde na mě čekal Voldemort," Harry se odmlčel a letmo se podíval na svého bývalého učitele. Předpokládaná reakce ze strany mistra lektvarů se nedostavila, starší muž hleděl bez pohnutí na dům.

„Pokračujte, pane Pottere, toho jména se přeci nezaleknu."

Harry přitakal, a pak se znovu zamračil, až mu vystoupily vrásky kolem očí. „Pane, tohle místo mi připomíná nádraží King´s Cross," vypálil ze tmy.

„Nerozumím," odpověděl zmateně Severus Snape.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Ani nemůžete." Povzdechl si. „V lese čekal Voldemort a ani se moc nerozmýšlel, aby na mě seslal smrtící kletbu. Nebýt kamene vzkříšení, mých rodičů, Siriuse a Remuse, asi bych to nezvládl." Odmlčel se. Severus na něj jen ze strany hleděl. Nesoudil ho, jen chtěl vědět, co se dělo dál. „Ovšem jeho kletba mě nezabila. On sám zničil tu část své duše ve mně a já se objevil na nádraží King´s Cross, kde na mě čekal Brumbál," opět se pozastavil a zamyšleně hleděl do dálky. „Vypadalo to tam podobně. Vlastně jsem v té chvíli nebyl ani živý, ani mrtvý," dodal.

„A ani my teď nejsme," přisvědčil Severus.

„Ano, myslel jsem si to," řekl Harry a pokračoval. „Pane, mohu se vás na něco zeptat?" Severus kývl.

„Miloval jste mou matku?" vyslovil Harry otázku, která ho trápila.

Severus se smutně pousmál a odpověděl. „Měl jsem ji rád. Byla jediným světlem mého krušného dětství. Hodně jste mi ji připomínal, či spíše to, že mi ji váš otec vzal."

„Chápu," pronesl Harry.

„Ne, myslím, že ne. Nikoho jiného jsem neměl a odvedl mi ji muž, který byl vedoucí skupiny kouzelníků, jež mi ztrpčovali celá studia. Nikdy jsem se přes to nepřenesl. To proto jsem se k vám choval tak, jak jsem se choval. Nikdy jsem si nepřipustil, že byste mohl být jiný. Viděl jsem jen jeho a nenáviděl ho. Možná o to víc, že byl v tu chvíli už mrtvý. Blackovi a Lupinovi jsem mohl alespoň v dospělosti ubližovat, jemu už ne. A tak jsem se mu mstil přes vás," dokončil Severus svůj monolog.

„Pochopil jsem to už předtím, ale děkuji," dodal Harry přesvědčivě. „A Brumbál?" vyptával se dál. Brumbálova smrt mu stále ležela na srdci.

„Viděl jste to." Severus rozpřáhl ruce.

„Ano," přisvědčil Harry. „Muselo to být těžké. Chci říct, že jsem ho měl moc rád, ale tohle bych nesvedl…" poslední slova už jen zašeptal.

Severus si odfrkl. „Byla to ta nejhorší věc v mém životě. Ani všechna ta zvěrstva u Voldemorta mi nezpůsobila více bolesti A přeci stačilo pronést dvě slova, aby jeho oči pohasly."

„Chtěl to po vás. Nikdy by vám to nevyčítal," rychle dosvědčil Harry. V tuto chvíli zalitoval, že tohle téma nakousl.

Severus se hořce zasmál. „Ne, on ne, na to se vystačím sám…"

„Na to si někdy vystačíme sami, máte pravdu," přidal Harry.

Severus jen nadzdvihl obočí, než Harry uvedl: „Cedrik."

„Ale to jste nezpůsobil, nemohl jste to předvídat," opáčil Severus.

„Ne, ale svému svědomí to nevymluvíte. Myslím, že právě vy o tom víte své," domluvil Harry a povzdechl si.

Severus na něj jen hleděl. Jak mu mohlo uniknout, že ten chlapec dospěl? Jak mohl za jeho tváří vidět jen Jamese Pottera a ne pravou osobnost Harryho? Merlin suď. Tohle už změnit nelze, ovšem některé krvácející rány se mohou alespoň zahojit, i když nezmizí úplně.

„Omlouvám se," prohlásil náhle lektvarista.

Harry byl na chvíli také ztracen v myšlenkách, a tak se na něj jen překvapeně a zmateně podíval.

Severus se zhluboka nadechl. „Nebudu se opakovat, takže si to zapamatujte," pospíšil se Severus. _Á, velký profesor je zpět_, pomyslel si Harry, ale na venek nedal nic znát a jen čekal.

„Omlouvám se za své chování k vám A také vám chci poděkovat, že jste svět zbavil té stvůry, kterou jsem svým způsobem pomáhal stvořit," pronesl slavnostně Severus a hlavou naznačil poklonu.

Harry zčervenal, mávl rukou, a pak nesouhlasně zavrtěl hlavou. „Bez vás a ostatních bych to nikdy nedokázal. Ale vaši omluvu rád přijímám. A vy mi promiňte na oplátku moje chování k vám. Nemohu říct, že jste si to někdy nezasloužil, ale občas jsem k vám byl hodně nespravedlivý a příliš podezřívavý. A vy jste mě při tom celou dobu chránil. Ani za to jsem vám ještě nepoděkoval," dokončil myšlenku a pohlédl Severusovi do očí. Černé panenky se údivem otevřely. Za celý život mu poděkovalo jen velmi málo lidí. Ovšem od Harryho Pottera by tohle nikdy nečekal. I když on od něj nečekal vlastně nikdy nic. Co se změnilo? Proč na něj teď nahlíží jinak?

Harry se nepřestával dívat do jeho očí. Pozvedl ruku a natáhl ji k němu. „Přiměří?"

Severus na něj chvilku hleděl s nejvyšším podezřením, byl to pro něj takový zvyk, že se ho jen těžko zbavoval. Pak ovšem také přiložil svou pravici k dílu a Harryho ruku pevně stiskl. V té chvíli kolem nich zajiskřila magie, a jestli to bylo vůbec možné, jejich okolí se ještě více rozsvítilo. Oba vnímali ten příjemný pocit. Harry se usmál a následně se jeho rty zkřivily do vědoucného úšklebku. „Starobylá magie nás vzala za slovo, že pane?"

Severus si dal s odpovědí na čas, nejprve tomu nemohl uvěřit, ale pak pronesl. „Jen ti, kteří si to z hlouby duše přejí, mohou vyvolat starodávnou magickou sílu." Také se zlehka usmál a dodal: „Harry."

Teď byl ovšem v šoku náš oblíbený hrdina. „Pane?" zeptal se nechápavě.

„Měl jsem za to, že byste uvítal méně formální oslovování potom, co všechno jsme zažili, a pokud mohu dodat, také nakonec přežili," řekl Severus, jako by se nechumelilo v parném létě.

„Proč ne – takže, Severusi," Harrymu šibalsky zajiskřilo v očích, ale když se nesetkal s odmítavou reakcí, zeptal se: „Kde to tedy jsme a co nás tady čeká?"

„Nerad se opakuji, ale to ty jsi tu ten, který neomdlel…"

„No, vlastně, vezmeme-li to kolem a kolem, také jsem omdlel…" pronesl laškovně Harry.

„Pane Pottere," varoval ho Severus.

„Ale až po vás," dodal rychle Harry, „Myslím, že nás oba chtěl Voldemort poslat do věčného zatracení. Moc se mu totiž nelíbilo, co jsem mu o vás prozradil… A mě samozřejmě nenáviděl vždy. Ale jeho hůlka – nebo spíše moje hůlka v jeho ruce – ho neuposlechla a poslala nás sem," doplnil Harry své úvahy nahlas.

„Cože?" Severus se ani nesnažil zakrýt své překvapení.

Harry se ušklíbl a přisadil si: „Vy jste to nevěděl?"

„Vysvětlete mi to," požádal ho Severus naléhavě.

„V průběhu roku, kdy jsme se honili za viteály, nás také jednou chytli a zavřeli do kobky na Malfoy Manor. Chtěli nás předhodit Voldemortovi, ale nejdřív si s námi trochu pohráli. To si dovedete představit. Jenže nám se podařilo prchnout. Těsně před tím jsem ještě odzbrojil Draca, získal jsem vládu nad jeho hůlkou a následně i nad Brumbálovou. To Draco, ne vy, ji tehdy na astronomické věži ovládl. Brumbálovy plány vyšly ještě lépe, než sám chtěl, protože tento vývoj by nikdo ani ve snu nepředvídal."

„A Temný pán mě vlastně chtěl zabít úplně zbytečně," doplnil Severus. „Jak to, že jsem si nikdy nevšiml, že jste tak bystrý?" řekl Severus s náznakem bývalého sarkasmu.

„Co se to tady stalo? Snad jste mě právě nepochválil?" nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou. „Nikdy jsem pro vás nemohl být bystrý, stejně tak jako vy pro mě přívětivý…"

„A ještě máte smysl pro humor…" dodal Severus.

„No, že se tohohle dožiju v tak mladé věku, toho bych se ani v nejdivočejším snu nenadál, Severusi." Harry se usmíval od ucha k uchu, či spíše se culil. „Ale vraťme se k původní otázce, kde to jsme a jak odtud? No, možná i na to znám alespoň částečnou odpověď…"

Severus zvedl pochybovačně obočí a založil si ruce na prsou v nesouhlasném gestu. Vyčkával, co z mladšího kouzelníka vypadne.

Harry si povzdechl. „Na nádraží King´s Cross, poté, co na mě Voldemort seslal Avadu, jsem vedl rozhovor s Brumbálem. Ovšem Brumbál byl v té době už mrtvý, a tak ač se zdál skutečný, mohl celý rozhovor probíhat jen v mé hlavě. Ovšem jelikož my dva mrtví nejsme, a přesto spolu diskutujeme v této realitě, mám za to, že nás Voldemortovo kouzlo nějakým záhadným způsobem spojilo. Ptal jsem se tehdy Brumbála, co mám dělat a kam mám jít, a on mi řekl, že je to na mně. Že mohu klidně nasednout na vlak a jet dál, či se vrátit do svého fyzického těla," dokončil Harry své vyprávění.

„To pak tedy znamená, že je možná, že se odtud dostaneme, pokud budeme chtít…" rozumoval teď zase Severus.

„Pokud budeme chtít…" zopakoval Harry jakoby vzdáleně.

„Nechceš se vrátit?" podivil se lektvarista.

„A mám kam?" zeptal se Harry skepticky. „Když jsem mluvil s ředitelem, měl jsem před sebou svůj životní úděl, ale teď už je po všem," dovysvětlil.

„Můžeš vést normální život, oženit se, mít rodinu…"

„To jsem chtěl, ale teď mám pocit, jakoby to byl pro mě nedosažitelný cíl…" Harry dál bloudil ve svých pocitech. Nějak se staly pro tuto chvíli zmatenými.

„Měl bys to zkusit, utápět se v sebelítosti se můžeš i tam. Rozdíl je v tom, že tady tě nic opravdového nečeká," poradil mu Severus.

„To říká ten pravý," strefoval se do něj Harry posměšně.

„Ano, ale můj život byl od toho tvého naprosto odlišný. Já jsem ztratil i to, co jsem nikdy neměl, a přesto si myslím, že když Merlin dal a já jsem přežil, mohl bych se pokusit dát svůj život popořádku…" ponoukal Severus Harryho i sám sebe.

„Proč jen jsi takového přesvědčovací techniky s příklady ze života nepoužíval i na hodinách?" přisadil se ještě trochu. Dostal se do sarkastické nálady, ze které asi nebylo úniku.

„Mojí roli bezcharakterního bastarda, sklepního netopýra a člověka nesnášejícího děti by to příliš neprospělo, nehledě na mou úlohu dvojitého agenta a předpokládaného krutého smrtijeda," osolil si Severus své vlastní rány.

Harry si ho zamyšleně prohlížel. „Celou tu dobu, co znám pravdu, si říkám, jak je možné, že ses ve svém životě vyznal. Jak může člověk tolik let něco předstírat?" podivil se tomu tentokrát s vážnou tváří. Jeho nebelvírská čest mu říkala, že on by něco takového nevydržel.

Severus pokrčil rameny, jako by to byla maličkost. „Jsem zmijozel a život mě naučil. Kromě toho, vždy jsem měl kolem sebe někoho, kdo mi ukazoval směr – pro stranu světla to byl Brumbál, pro tu druhou zase Temný pán."

Harry jen zavrtěl hlavou.

Severus si povzdechl. „Harry, žil jsem ve světě, který jsem si zvolil. Mohl bych říct, že za to mohlo mé mládí, nepříznivé okolnosti či touha po moci, a vše by nakonec byla pravda. Ale i přes to všechno jsem si to vybral a litoval. To nepopírám. A abych se vykoupil, či alespoň částečně odčinil své chyby, nastoupil jsem i na druhou cestu. Nebyla snadná, naopak. Mnohokrát jsem si myslel, že selžu, či že zahynu, a možná bych to i uvítal, ale stále mě něco táhlo kupředu. Bylo to vědomí, že existuje naděje v lepší svět. A ač jsem této naději stále dokola opakoval, jaký je to neschopný, nebetyčný, do nebe volající hlupák, stále jsem věděl, že tu bude a dotáhne to, co nebylo určeno mě," Severus se odmlčel a zadíval se Harrymu do tváře. „Harry, já jsem nechtěl, aby zemřeli, ani tvá matka, ani otec, jenže všechny skutky, všechny naše volby nás jednoho dne dostihnou. A ke mně se vrátily ve formě mojí i tvojí tragédie. Jenže kdyby k tomu nedošlo, svět by dnes jistě neznal hrdinu, který jim vrátil právo na život. Nikdy nevíme, co by se stalo, kdyby… Kdyby je totiž velmi zrádné slovo," dokončil Severus. Stále se díval na mladšího kouzelníka, jehož oči byly plné slz, ale ve výrazu měl odhodlání. Odhodlání žít a dokázat, že tohle všechno nebylo zbytečné.

Nakonec přikývl, nebyl ještě schopen promluvit, a tak mu Severus dal čas.

Došli pomalým krokem až k domku. Vypadal zabydlený. V oknech barevné závěsy, v truhlících pestrobarevné květiny, okno v patře bylo dokonce otevřené. Prošli zadními dveřmi a ocitli se v obývacím pokoji. Místnosti dominoval krb, ve kterém poblikávalo pár plamínků, před ním byla umístěná dvě pohodlná křesla a pohovka s nízkým stolkem. Na dohled byl průchod do kuchyně. Na stěnách visely obrazy krajin a jeden z nich zachycoval dokonce i Bradavický hrad zachumelený sněhem. Na krbu stály rámečky s kouzelnickými fotografiemi a oba čarodějové k nim neomylně zamířili. Na jedné byly všichni Pobertové ve věku asi čtrnácti let, smáli se a mávali, na další byl svatební den Lily a Jamese, byl tu i novorozený Harry s pyšným kmotrem a na poslední, která se krčila trochu stranou, uviděli mladinkou dívenku ve společnosti stejně starého černovlasého chlapce, dováděli na houpačce a rozpustile se smáli. Tuhle poslední fotku Harry nikdy neviděl a Severus se na ni už skoro ani nepamatoval. Tolik ztracených let pro ně oba. Ale další už ne!

Harry se otočil a pohlédl do místnosti. Podíval se do stropu, jako by tam někoho mohl slyšet a vidět, a pak kývl na znamení, že rozumí. „Půjdeme domů," řekl překvapivě pevně, „do Bradavic," dodal na vysvětlenou. „Tam, kde nás mají rádi, a tam, kde se oba cítíme dobře. Vím, že pro tebe ten hrad, a ne jen on, znamená tolik, co pro mě. Už jsme zaháleli dost dlouho, je na čase začít skutečně žít. Na vzpomínání budeme mít celý život," dokončil teď už plamenně Harry.

Severus se jen podivil, kde se to v něm v tuhle chvíli vzalo, neuplynula ještě taková doba, co si myslel, že tu snad bude chtít zůstat navždy. Před chvílí byl tak skleslý. Ale kdo byl Severus Snape, aby si stěžoval, protože přesně o tohle odhodlání se u něj snažil. A když potom ještě Harry řekl: „Společně," nemohl jinak, než souhlasit.

„Někdo tě musí krotit před tím, abys nedělal nějaké hlouposti," neodpustil si Severus a na rtech mu zahrál úsměv.

„Pravda. A na tebe dohlédnout, aby z tebe nebyl ten samý morous, co dřív," doplnil ho Harry.

Pak už stačilo, aby se vzali za ruce. Jejich magie se dotýkaly tak těsně, až se prolnuly, a oni si usilovně přáli vrátit se tam, kde to mají rádi. Domů, do Bradavic, do přítomnosti, do svých fyzických těl. Již tak jasné světlo se kolem nich ještě více rozzářilo, zezlátlo, aby nakonec zanechalo místnost v domku v Godrikově Dole kdesi v jakési realitě opuštěnou.

ooOoo

Poppy vyšla ze své kanceláře a povzdechla si. Nenastalo žádné zlepšení, ale ona se od nich přesto nevzdalovala. Za čtrnáct dní se vrátí studenti a jí alespoň přibudou běžné starosti.

Dveře se otevřely a dovnitř nakoukla copatá hlava Luny. Usmívala se od ucha k uchu a vesele poskakovala.

„Dobrý den, madam Pomfreyová, dnes je ale krásně, že?" popřála jí a zabočila za závěs na své obvyklé místo. Poppy jen zavrtěla hlavou.

Dnes se Luně vstávalo moc dobře. Věděla, že se stane něco neočekávaného a přesto dobrého. Něco bylo ve vzduchu. Možná jí to našeptal muchlorohý chropotal či větrová víla, to je vlastně jedno. Důležité bylo, že ji to přivedlo do Bradavic do nemocničního křídla. Tohle si přeci nemohla nechat ujít.

Luční květy nebyly potřeba, můžou si je přeci natrhat sami, až budou chtít…

„Dobrá ráno, Harry a profesore," kývla na oba, jako by ji vnímali. „Už jste toho naspali dost a dost, měli byste vstávat. Hodně lidí tu na vás netrpělivě čeká…" zašvitořila. „Nemyslete si, že na vás zapomněli – kdepak. Ale i kdyby, to přeci není důležité. Nejdůležitější jste vy dva – živí a zdraví. Tak už vstávejte lenoši!" utrhla se na ně. „Je na čase!"

Vzala jejich ruce do svých a pevně je stiskla. Nikdo by od takové éterické bytosti, jako byla Luna, nečekal takovou razanci. Pak jejich dlaně spojila a spokojeně se pousmála, protože té chvíli se světlo za závěsy rozsvítilo nejprve zlatou a následně bílou barvou a obklopilo obě postavy. Luně na tváři její úsměv zůstal, když si uvědomila, že vidí dvě spící osoby – doopravdy spící obyčejným klidným spánkem!

„No, ale trvalo vám to!" nedalo jí to, aby jim alespoň takto nevyhubovala. Pak vstala a nechala je tak. Harry stále držel Severuse za ruku a Severus nepřestal svírat tu Harryho. Než Luna opustila ošetřovnu, nakoukla ještě k madam Pomfreyové, aby pronesla: „Spí, všechno bude v pořádku," a pak už ji nebylo.

Když přišla příště Poppy zkontrolovat své dva pacienty, jen pro jistotu nad nimi zakouzlila diagnostické kouzlo, aby v překvapení zjistila, že dvojité oddechování patří poklidně spícím kouzelníkům. Málem to netrpělivostí nevydržela a probudila je, ale pak převážila její profesionalita a raději spokojeně odešla zpátky k sobě.

ooOoo

První zachvění víček proběhlo u Severuse, přeci jen mu stačilo méně spánku a odpočinku, než mladšímu muži. Za celé roky své dvojité práce na plný úvazek se musel naučit rychle se zregenerovat. Nemusel ani oči otevírat na plno, aby do jeho mysli dolehlo zjištění, že je v Bradavicích na ošetřovně. Nad tím pachem nakrčil nos. Pohnul pravou rukou, a pak i levou. Jen trochu, aby k sobě nepřivolal urputnou, všudypřítomnou lékouzelnici, a ucítil, že ho za levici někdo drží. Překvapeně otočil hlavu a myslí mu problesklo: _Harry!_

Mladík se v ten moment zavrtěl a Severus uslyšel nevyslovenou odpověď_, ještě chvilku, Rone, nech mě spát,_ aby se pak přetočil na bok tváří k lektvaristovi a jeho ruku si přisunul pod hlavu jako polštář.

Severus si už už chtěl odkašlat, aby na něj promluvil, když si uvědomil, že vlastně slyšel Harryho hlas ve své hlavě! Zkusil to tedy znovu: _Harry, vzbuď se!_ Jeho myšlenky zněly naléhavě.

Harry sebou trhnul a prudce otevřel oči. Peřinu tím pohybem málem shodil na podlahu.

_Chmr, _zasmál se vnitřně Severus,_ uklidni se. Jsme na ošetřovně._

Harry si ho prohlížel, jako by ho snad viděl poprvé, a pak vykulil oči v nastalém poznání. Dříve než stačil vykřiknout, Severus se natáhl a dlaní mu přikryl ústa. V mysli jednoznačně pronesl_: Nahlas NE! Nebo tu okamžitě bude místní dračici!_ A na venek se ušklíbl.

Harry se trochu uvolnil, ale jeho oči dychtily po vysvětlení.

Severus si nespokojeně povzdechl. _Pane Pottere, v Godrikově Dole jste projevil svůj bystrý úsudek, nechcete mi tu snad tvrdit, že se někam zatoulal, že ne?_ Popíchl ho sarkasticky a pozvedl obočí.

Harry se nyní již očekávaně zašklebil, než vyslal svojí myšlenku, _ty jsi tu učitel, objasni mi to,_ nejprve zaváhal, ale potom ještě dodal, _prosím._

Severus ho nepřestával sledovat, než se uvolil ke zkratkovité odpovědi: _Voldemort – kletba – spojení nás dvou a předpokládám i nějakým způsobem propojení cíleného myšlenkového přenosu._

Harry kývl a Severus dodal_, nebo snad slyšíš i to, co ti nechci sdělit? Myšlenky, pocity?_

_Ne,_ odpověděl Harry a Severus si viditelně oddechl.

_Ha, ha, ha,_ zahihňal se skoro nahlas Harry.

Co? Neodpustil si Severus.

_Můžeme se bavit a nikdo o tom nebude mít ani tušení_, vysvětlil mu Harry svoje pobavení.

_To mi došlo. Moje mozkové buňky ještě díky Morganě i Merlinovi neodumřely…,_ přisadil se Severus.

_No, jen si představ, jak by nám to pomohlo třeba v boji! Tohle Voldemort určitě neplánoval…_

Nad tím se Severus prostě musel ušklíbnout. Asi už tropili i slyšitelný hluk a pro samý vnitřní rozhovor si nevšimli spěšných kroků, protože je překvapilo, když se závěsy rozhrnuly a v nich stála šťastná, avšak trochu i roztrpčená, Poppy. Oba se zalekli a zamrzli v pohybu. Ne, už se nedrželi, ale i tak jim přišlo, jako by byli opět malými školáčky přistiženými při činu. Poppy se přehlédla ostřížím pohledem, než k nim přiskočila a sevřela je v objetí.

„Harry, Severusi!" zvolala.

„Madam Pomfreyová, jsme v pořádku, ale za chvíli nebudeme, jestli nás nepustíte…" pronesl přiškrceně Harry.

Poppy, jako by si to teprve teď uvědomila, se odtáhla, vytáhla svou hůlku a začala kouzlit.

„To posoudím sama," prohlásila už svým běžným tónem, ovšem v očích jí zůstaly veselé jiskřičky.

Severus se už sbíral z postele a prohlásil, „Odcházím!"

„To ať tě ani nenapadne!" zazněla odpověď nahlas (Poppy) i v duchu (Harry). „Zůstaneš zatím tady, i kdybych tě měla k posteli přivázat!"

Severus nasadil svůj nejtvrdší pohled, ale madam Pomfreyovou tím nezastrašil. „Nedívej se tak, Severusi, vím, jak to tu nesnášíš, ale máš vůbec tušení, jaké je dnes datum?"

Na to Severus jen pozvedl obočí a Harry se rozhlédl, jako by hledal záchytný bod.

„Šestnáctého srpna!" vypálila Poppy. „Ležíte tu už celé dva měsíce. Dva měsíce nevíte o sobě, nevíte o světě, vaše vědomí se toulá někde ve hvězdách a v okamžiku, kdy se vzbudíte, mi chcete utéct?" přisadila si Poppy.

Severus něco zabručel a znělo to podobně jako: „Možná to tedy ještě chvilku přetrpím…"

„Vždy poslední slovo, že?" zeptala se Poppy, ale dál se věnovala kouzlení. Když byla s výsledkem konečně spokojená, souhlasně pokývala na oba hlavou. „Nevím jak, nevím proč, a abych pravdu řekla, je mi to jedno, ale oba jste v pořádku. Teď se musíte posilnit a buďte opatrní na svoje pohyby. I přes kouzla, která jsem na vás užívala, mohou být vaše svaly ztuhlé a odvyklé běžnému pohybu. Začněte zlehka. A postele chci vidět prázdné nejdříve zítra! Dnešní den ještě patří ošetřovně."

Oba něco svorně zamumlali, ale lékouzelnici si toho nevšímala a přinesla jim jejich jídlo. Harrymu se zablýskalo v očích, ale Severuse nechalo jídlo chladným a jen si odfrkl.

_No, co? Ještě stále jsem ve vývinu. I když v pojídání se nikdy nevyrovnám Ronovi._

_Vskutku pravda, ten nenažranec nemůže zůstat s jakýmkoliv jídlem v jedné místnosti sám,_ souhlasil Severus. Od učitelského stolu měl na zlaté trio vždy dobrý výhled a jako špion si uměl všímat všeho.

Ani nestačili dojíst svou porci, když se závěsy rozhrnuly podruhé.

„Merlinovy láry fáry! Bradavice měly pravdu!" vyhrkla Minerva McGonagallová.

„Pro Boha živého, Minervo, to ředitelování ti asi nesvědčí. Mluvíš nesmysly!" uzemnil ji Severus.

„Severusi Snape, jak se opovažuješ takto mluvit se ženou třikrát tak starší a navíc svou nadřízenou?"

„Ani ti, co téměř vstali z hrobu, nemohou?" přidal se Harry a uculoval se.

To už se ale Minerva úlevně zasmála a vysvětlila Severusovi svůj předchozí projev. „Celé ty měsíce se hrad choval, jako byste tu ani nebyli, a teprve před chvilkou jsem si všimla té změny…"

„Ano to by dávalo smysl," pronesl nakonec Severus.

„No, já nejsem Albus, abych musela všechno vědět hned," doplnila Minerva, čímž jim jemně naznačila, že si později znovu promluví.

Severus už ale přemýšlel o něčem jiném a nahlas vyslovil: „Řekla jsi před chvílí, že jsi moje nadřízená?" Chtěl se ujistit, že nesní.

„Ano, myslel sis snad, že bych se zbavila nejlepšího specialisty na lektvary a mimoto ještě zkušeného pedagoga?" ušklíbla se Minerva, než se otočila k Harrymu. „A Harry, s tebou také počítám. Myslela jsem si, že už mám všechna místa obsazená, ovšem mnou zvolený učitel Obrany proti černé magii se před dvěma dny ozval, že mu bohužel rodinné důvody nedovolí od září nastoupit, a tak jsem si myslela…"

„To nemyslíte vážně, že ne?" vyhrkl bez přemýšlení Harry.

„Vážnější už ani být nemohu. Nebo si snad myslíš, že bych si tropila nějaké nemístné žerty z národního hrdiny vyznamenaného Merlinovým řádem prvního stupně. Bude pro mě čest, jestli se rozhodneš zůstat," dodala Minerva.

Harry jen otevřel ústa, která jakoby se nechtěla zavřít.

_Nekoukej na ni jako leklá ryba, Pottere,_ ozval se mu v hlavě uštěpační hlas. _Nebo tu snad nechceš zůstat? _Byla to prostá otázka, ale v podtónu bylo slyšet něco víc. Asi ani mistr lektvarů zatím netušil, co to přesně bylo.

„Děkuji," zmohl se Harry po chvíli na prosté slůvko, ale Minerva i Severus věděli, co to pro něj znamená.

„Ujednáno tedy. Ještě abych nezapomněla. Každý učitel má svého osobního skřítka. Přidělila jsem ti Kity, stačí ji jen zavolat…" Ještě chtěla dodat, že je to Dobbyho sestřenice, ale nemohla zkazit ten radostný výraz v Harryho tváři, a tak si to nechala pro sebe. Stejně se to časem určitě dozví.

Pak už je ale zanechala o samotě, aby mohla zařídit veškeré potřebné věci. V první řadě například vysvětlit Robert Downeymu, proč vlastně nakonec nebude přijat na místo učitele Obrany proti černé magii…

ooOoo

Jen odešla, Harry se Severusem se na sebe podívali. Harrymu šibalsky zacukalo v koutku úst a černé oči se zaleskly.

_Jdeme,_ ozvalo se v Severusově mysli.

_Co by asi tak dělali úplně zdraví lidé na ošetřovně,_ dosvědčil Harrymu známý hlas.

Nezapomněli si přivolat své hůlky, které nalezli v šuplíku u svých postelí, seslali na sebe matoucí a tišící kouzlo a vyplížili se z ošetřovny.

Severus zamířil samozřejmě dolů do podzemí a Harry ke kabinetu učitele Obrany proti černé magii, kde se, jak předpokládal, nacházel i jeho byt. Však ona mu Kity když tak poradí. A s posledním: _Uvidíme se později,_ se rozešli tam, kam patří.

ooOoo

Ve chvíli kdy už byli téměř u svých pokojů, řítila se bradavickými chodbami k ředitelně Poppy, aby si Minervě postěžovala na jejich paličáctví a nedostatek soudnosti. Minerva se jen spokojeně zavrtala hlouběji do svého křesla a mrkla na Albuse, se kterým před chvilkou vedla rozhovor.

„Alespoň je vidět, že jsou to opravdu oni a že jsou v pořádku" řekla jen, čímž madam Pomfreyové zavřela pusu. Ta se uraženě otočila a odešla se slovy: „Víš, kde mě najdeš."

Prásknutí dveří už přes veškerý chechot, jásot, tleskání a dupání bývalých ředitelů nebylo slyšet.


End file.
